What it is like to be the wife of God?
by GodOfFrolic
Summary: Actions occur after "Thor" and "The Avengers." Loki returns to Earth to complete its work. Natasha gets a choice. Who left: with the one you love, or with those who love you?
1. Prologue

Is it difficult to make nonsense? Not at all. More difficult to correct the situation that arose after them. For example, to ask for forgiveness from those whom you touched something. But the most difficult - expiate his guilt, and then prove to everyone that you are not so bad, what you seem. To change the perception by others of you, to do something good: to take part in charity, to save lives of people unknown to you, to help old people to plant trees in the end - in a word, to care about the world. Few perform at least one of these actions. However, there are still those who can not accept the injustice taking place in the world, and trying to deal with this on their own. All this is about ordinary people. About demigods, we argue otherwise. Not all costs include all the above. Because they are in every sense above all that.

After all, what he was doing Loki on Earth, none of the Avengers did not want to watch the terrible events that took place not long ago. But he still wanted to go back quite a while to finish one thing. More on that later.

Before you go back, you had to free themselves from the muzzle. To do this, you need to earn the trust of parents. Not so easy to do that, but he still did it and freed himself from the pain. Loki was hard, but he was out of his arms, he forcibly took Thor for the safety of others.

Now Loki wanted to be allowed to return to Earth. For this it was necessary to begin to do good deeds. For some time he was able to correct a bit, just for the view. For others it was just created at the time the plain illusion that they are reliable. He managed to move from one world to the very different.

Loki went to the ground, but only under the care of his brother. Such was the condition of their parents. In another way, they did not want to let him go. The Avengers were not expecting it to display, but were ready for anything. Faced with Thor and Loki, and they held them to a new home: a luxurious house with a skylight, through which you could see the night sky, with a large garden, where lived the various flowers and trees. The house was gorgeous, and there was soon to have a party for the return of the Torah. After a party at Clint Barton was a broken arm and several ribs, everything was the fault of Loki. He's not even left out.

While Barton resting in hospital, Loki stole Natasha, his mistress, very much infuriated him.


	2. Chapter 1 Hostage

Loki previously took a lease of the house on the outskirts of the city, where he was forcibly brought Natasha. The house was huge. Looked outside luxurious: great area, two stories in height. Enclosed on all sides, he seemed like a fortress, where it is impossible to penetrate even under the most elegant pretext. Next to the building was the swimming pool, the length of a full width, next to which there had been three chaise lounge with open umbrellas around them, as well as a small garden, where there was a small cozy wooden arbor, woven vine, where it would be possible to spend an evening in the company of family and loved ones to you people.

The purpose of Loki was to Natasha on the second floor, where there was a room specially allocated for it. It was not so easy to do. Natasha resisted as best I could. She tried to break free and run away from him. But he was too strong, so she couldn't do anything. To do this they had to pass through the living room with home cinema and a huge sofa, opposite, with decorative pillows on it,then turn and pass through the kitchen, where there was a modern techniques for cooking anything, and climb up the steep stairs, go straight down the corridor, at the end of which was a room intended for a hostage. Locke led her into the room, pushed her back on the sofa. Natasha turned away from him.  
- If you need something, you call from that phone, " pointed to a glass coffee table, standing right in front of her, where was her new mobile phone, " I'll just close your door for the key, " turned away, walked to the door, went out of the room and locked Natasha. Before his departure she had not said a word to him.

When the thief out of the room, she released his hands and walked to the window, the size of the entire wall. Natasha was the wide panorama of the forest and the lake, which was not far from home. Strangely enough, the balcony was not, but the space of the room seemed limitless due to the large Windows and the arrangement of the room. Things were not so many: some shelves with books, a modern foldout sofa, standing next to a wall, a coffee table, standing next to him; a bedside table with a carved pattern,which was a magazine and was refined table lamp; unassuming Ottoman, casually lying in the middle of the room, a small TV hanging on the wall opposite the couch. On the ceiling there was no chandeliers, or a lamp.

Went all day. Natasha was sitting on the edge of the sofa and looked thoughtfully at any one point. In her mind swirled a great many thoughts. They did not give her rest. What was he seeking? Wants to break the team? Or just found a another toy that will do what he wants? Why had he chosen her and not some other girl? To these questions she could not find the answer. She was more concerned about the lives of other people, and not for his own.  
Evening was coming on, the window was visible red sunset, closed light cloud. Natasha went to the window and stared out at the setting sun. Soon realized that hungry and went to the phone and start calling Locke. He was almost immediately picked up the receiver, listened to her wishes and went up to her room.

Not having to go in to her, he immediately heard from her:

"I want to eat.

- Be eating by yourself or go down to the kitchen?

"He has, " she said Natasha. Her statements were short and to the point.

- To you to join? - persistently asked Locke.

- No, I want to be alone, alone with his thoughts.

"Don't want to put himself in order?

- To whom I am going to do all this? Just for yourself?

"Aye, " answered the thief.

- Take me to the bathroom, you still don't stop, do not as they get.

Loki opened the door,let Natasha forward, grabbed her by the hand and led him into the bathroom. Brought her to the door and said:

"We came. As you've finished smarten up, go back into the room. Don't try to run - it is useless. I you everywhere I can.

- Wait for me outside my room in an hour.

Natasha went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. In this room had no Windows, but there was a lot of glass surfaces. The largest of them is the mirror ceiling. Most attention to the Jacuzzi, on the left side of the door. In addition to him, there were still a shower cabin and sinks, over which there was a mirror in the width of a sink. Along the perimeter of the bathroom there were two more of the same. All the accessories required for water treatment.

Natasha took a shower, looked at the contents of a small cupboard under the sink, and found there a bit of cosmetics, went to one of the mirrors and began to do a little makeup, she was doing this not because it was necessary, she simply used to this procedure. Then combed out her hair and headed for the door.

Before she could open it, and saw that it was already waiting for Loki about her room. He opened the door for her, she went into the room and herself slammed her, not wanting to see him. Natasha sat down on the sofa and looked thoughtful. She did not believe in what is now happening to her.

Then, as he turned to the girl, it was impossible to explain. Why he had done so? Why didn't it cruel? What happened to Locke? He was not the same as always. Occurred to him that something was wrong: he became kinder. What happens to him? This was with him for the first time. It's just kind of not explainable phenomenon. Maybe he...love?! It was very hard to believe. But other


End file.
